


Nico Nico Knut

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Futanari, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nico finds out that her girlfriend Umi transforms every full moon -- and that she's really hot as a werewolf.





	Nico Nico Knut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/gifts).



“Umi-chan! I’m here!”

Nico closed the door behind her, and quickly turned her attention to Umi. Goodness, look at her poor girlfriend, still in bed under the covers like that. Periods really can be quite a bitch, but that was why Nico, being the exemplary and caring senpai that she was, and very much in love with Umi, was here to help, ice cream and pads and all.

“N-Nico-chan? You d-didn’t say you’re coming!” Umi said, peering at her girlfriend for just a moment before turning away to face the wall, keeping herself hidden just well enough under her blanket. Her voice was so hoarse and low, did she catch a cold? Maybe Nico should have brought cold medicine too…

“Oh, I just thought I’d give you a nice little surprise, because I’m so thoughtful and considerate.” The third-year chuckled, setting the carton of ice cream and the pack of pads down on her girlfriend’s desk before heading over to her bed, and sitting down next to her. Placing a hand on the lump Nico presumed to be Umi’s leg, she said, her tone a lot softer now, “For real though, I’m worried about you Umi-chan. You always seclude yourself this time of the month. Not coming to school is one thing, but not answering your calls or texts either? You have me worried to death!”

“I’m… uh, I’m not feeling well, Nico-chan. Please, we can hang out some other time.” It was a little hard hearing Umi from under her blanket, but Nico didn’t mind that. What she did mind was her underclassman being so reclusive!

“Umi-chan, that’s exactly why I’m here right now, silly.” Nico frowned, her voice full of concern, “I know that that time of the month can be really difficult. I mean, it’s not that bad for me, but if it’s causing you to stay home like this, then I wanna be here for you. I know you… always had trouble talking about things that are awkward for you, so that’s why I wanted to be proactive this time. You don’t gotta deal with this alone, Umi-chan.”

For a moment, her girlfriend didn’t respond, but then, a few seconds later, came a soft, “...Thank you, Nico-chan.”

That was enough to bring a relieved smile to Nico’s face. Hugging onto Umi’s waist, she nuzzled against her legs, and said softly, “You don’t have to thank me, I’m just doing my duty as a caring and doting senpai.”

It was nice cuddling like this. Even if Umi was still hiding under her blankets, and Nico was still sitting and leaning at an awkward angle, it was nice being able to hold her girlfriend again after two days of not having seen nor heard from her. Her girlfriend wasn’t the best at communicating her thoughts, and that often left her feeling really isolated. That was why Nico was determined to make sure no matter what, she would be there for her and love her.

Thump, thump, thump. Where was that coming from? That’s no heartbeat. Nico pulled herself up for just a moment and looked around, trying to see where that thumping sound was coming from. Was that… coming from underneath the blanket?

“Uhh, I hate the ruin the moment, but Umi-chan… um, are you hiding something under your blanket?” That felt so awkward to ask, but Nico had to. Suspiciously enough, the thumping stopped just as she asked that. “It’s… it was making a thumping noise.”

“H-huh-!? Th-that was nothing, I wasn’t hiding a-anything, Nico-chan. I don’t know wh-what’d make you think that!” Geez, Umi was really bad at lying, stammering and getting so nervous like that. There was absolutely no doubt that she was hiding something there!

“Umi-chaaaan…” Nico peered at the lump under the blanket that was her girlfriend, and then at the spot where she swore she saw something moving. Whatever Umi was hiding under there, she was determined to find out what! Gripping tightly the blanket with both hands, she yanked the blanket up, and-! “... E-eh? T-tail…?”

A big, blue, bushy tail…? Before Nico could come to any strange conclusions about that, Umi suddenly pulled back, her tail retreating between her legs, and sat up -- a wolf-!? Her furry ears flat against her head, she whined, “N-no-! P-please don’t look!”

...And as soon as Umi realized Nico’s seen everything now, she quickly ducked under her blanket again.

“U-umi-chan, w-wait-! Th-there’s nothing to be embarrassed about-!” Finding out Umi’s a… werewolf? was quite a shock for Nico, but there was no time to stare in bewilderment, not when it’s a source of frustration for her girlfriend! “Please, you don’t have to hide from me like that! I’m not judging you for that! Just please, let me look at you.”

Slowly, the werewolf poked her head out from under her blanket, her ears still flat against her head. She looked so nervous that she might upset her girlfriend, or scare her away, or something like that. Seeing this, the third-year couldn’t help but give her a reassuring smile, wanting to make her girlfriend feel comfortable about this. Sure, it was a little strange, and it was going to take some getting used to, but Nico didn’t mind. Reaching forward, slowly so that she would not alarm Umi, Nico placed her hand on her head, right between those wolfy ears, and began scratching her behind the ears. It didn’t seem to have the relaxing effect that she was hoping for, but at least it seemed to have calmed her girlfriend down a bit.

“...Mm, what am I, a cat?” Umi finally broke the silence, blushing and looking to the side in embarrassment as her ears slowly perked up again. It was kind of odd for Nico to see her girlfriend having blue fuzzy sidebangs like that, but it didn’t look bad. In fact, it made the second-year look quite… feral. Kind of hot, honestly. 

“A-ahh, sorry. I didn’t know how you’re supposed to… uhh, pet a wolf... a werewolf.” Nico snickered, her cheeks turning red as well, and took her hand back. If only she was more of a furry growing up, she might have actually known how to pet a wolf the right way. “That doesn’t… feel bad, does it?”

“...Eh, it’s whatever.” Umi shrugged, and then leaned forward out of her blankets to get closer to her girlfriend, close enough that Nico could notice her wolfy scent. Goodness, she really did smell like a dog when she’s a werewolf. “It doesn’t feel bad, it just doesn’t do anything for me. Just regular petting is good enough for me.”

Regular petting… First Nico’s not a furry enough, and now she realized she didn’t pet dogs enough. Geez, why did she have to be so awkward with handling animals? She once again reached up to Umi’s head, and then awkwardly and gently patted her head, stammering and blushing, nervous but also really flustered at how attractive her girlfriend was as a werewolf, “L-like this?”

For a moment, her girlfriend blushed, but then she just started giggling, as if she was being tickled. Out of confusion, Nico stopped petting and pulled her hand back, wondering if she was doing something weird. Before she could though, Umi reached over and held her arm in place with her hairy hands, making Nico continue to pet her awkwardly, and said, “It’s okay, Nico-chan, it’s good enough for me. I mean, you’re the one petting me, after all.”

“G-geez… “ Nico huffed. She was supposed to be the one to make her girlfriend swoon! But now, instead she’s the one who’s blushing all flustered!

She really couldn’t help it, though. Her werewolf girlfriend really was hot like this. Those sideburns, ears, the hairiness of her hands… If only her pajamas weren’t so modest, Nico might be able to see the rest of her! Umi’s grip has became so strong too, holding onto her arm like this. How buff did lycanthropy made her girlfriend? Nico didn’t know, but she was excited to find out. Oh, how she would love to have Umi’s strong arms embracing her, her fur soft against her skin... 

“Nico? You’re drooling a bit.”

The sound of Umi’s voice brought Nico back out of her trance. But oh geez, was she really? As soon as her girlfriend lets go of her arm, she quickly wiped her mouth on her sleeve, leaving a clear, filmy residue. Geez, she really was drooling! That’s so embarrassing! “U-uhh, s-sorry. That was r-really unbecoming of me as your senpai. Geez Nico Nico, you gotta set a better example for your underclassmen!”

Seeing Nico talk to herself like this made Umi giggle a little. She’s always found the way she talked to herself to be amusing. But nevertheless, she still decided to add to Nico’s embarrassment by asking, “What’s wrong? You were kinda out of it for a bit.”

“H-huh? Oh it was, uh, it was nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Nico said, quickly giving Umi a Nico Nico smile. That was the surefire way to let her know that it was really nothing!

Of course, it wasn’t that easy, not when her girlfriend knew how to tell her different smiles apart so easily. Umi gave her a knowing smirk, and leaned in close, really close, making Nico’s heart pound in her chest, before whispering to her in her husky voice, “You know that wolves have really sensitive noses, right? I can easily pick up the scent of your arousal…”

“E-ehh-!?” Umi was kidding, right-? No, she was right, canines do have sensitive noses. But having her wetness pointed out like this… Nico was so embarrassed! “D-don’t tease me like that, Umi-chan…! G-geez… you’re such a meanie…”

“Hmhm ~” The werewolf simply chuckled, and gave Nico’s cheek a few licks with her long, flat tongue. The reactions she was getting out of her cute girlfriend, the blushing, the soft little gasps… Umi was getting more and more excited. She gave her girlfriend’s ear a lick, and then began gently nibbling on her earlobe.

“A-ahn-!” Nico moaned out softly. She was getting so aroused now, panting softly and rubbing her thighs together. Umi was acting so dominant tonight, and Nico wanted her so badly… But first, “U-uhm, Umi-chan, we should… u-um, we should get into a more comfortable position if you want to do this…”

“Ah, of course. Hmhm ~”

Her girlfriend having pulled back enough to give her space, Nico climbed up into bed. But it didn’t take long at all before she quickly found herself on her back, with her werewolf girlfriend over her, pinning her down. Goodness, was Umi eager! Already panting like a dog, her face inches from Nico’s, her hot breath rolling gently against her cheeks…

“You really... r-really want this, don’t you, Umi-chan?” Nico was fully comfortable with her girlfriend, but having such a big and strong werewolf looming over her like this… it was just as thrilling as it was intimidating.

“Hmm? Do you not, Nico-chan?” The slightest sign of hesitation from her girlfriend was enough to make Umi withdraw a bit, her tongue back in her mouth, not wanting to cross any boundaries. “We don’t have to do this if you aren’t fully comfortable with this.”

“E-eh? Oh no, I do want this, I really do. I-I just… y-you’re a werewolf! I just n-never thought I’d be… doing this kind of thing with a werewolf…” Nico stammered, kind of embarrassed at having to say that out loud. But seeing how pleased Umi was at hearing that, she decided she should really beg too, like the little bitch she was. “But I r-really do want it, Umi-chan! I want to feel your t-tongue… l-licking me all over, and rubbing up against my p-pussy! I want you to t-take me! ...w-wait, what is that pressing against me, Umi-chan?”

Nico hadn’t noticed it before, but there was a bulge in Umi’s pants pressing up against her crotch, a really hard and warm bulge… Her girlfriend decided to confirm her suspicions by pulling her pants down and revealing her massive, throbbing member, and whispering to her, “Hmhmm, it seems like this was something that came with becoming a werewolf… Nico-chan, do you want this in you?”

Now, Nico wasn’t normally a furry, but, seeing such a massive, red wolf cock on her girlfriend… how could she resist-!? That thing must have been at least 8 inches long, and was so thick Nico was certainly it would break her. She could only imagine how massive the knot was going to be once it got to its full size... 

“Hmhm, Nico-chan, you’re drooling again. You want it that badly, hmm?” Umi grinned, leaning in and licking the saliva seeping out from the corner of Nico’s mouth, which got a really flustered eep out of her. Moving her hips slowly and grinding against her girlfriend, inadvertently pushing her skirt up, she said, “You have such a tiny frame, I feel like I’d destroy you if I put it in…”

“R-right? I’ve n-never had something so… so m-massive in me before… i-imagine how tight I’m going to be when you p-push it in… “ It was pretty clear that Nico desperately wanted her werewolf girlfriend to break her, and to fill her up to the brim, if her wetness thoroughly soaking her panties wasn’t indication enough. “P-please, Umi-chan, f-fuck me…! K-knot me, and pump me f-full of your cum-! I want it so much!”

“Oh my, someone’s desperate. You’re so adorable when you beg like that, Nico-chan…” Umi cooed, running her coarse tongue over her girlfriend’s cheek a few times. As much as she wanted to keep teasing her, she was growing impatient as well, eagerly wanting to push it into her tiny girlfriend, so she whispered to Nico, “Since you’re such a good girl, I suppose there’s no reason to keep you waiting, hmm? Here I come, then…”

Nico felt the tip of Umi’s wolf cock pressing up against her slit, and swallowed hard. She never thought the first penis to enter her would be a werewolf’s dick, but here she was, about to take the biggest cock she’s ever seen. Her brain told her she won’t be walking tomorrow morning if she went through with this, but her heart and her pussy told her she won’t regret it. So, grabbing onto the bedsheets, Nico tried to keep herself together, as she felt the prick slowly push into her.

It was alright at first, nothing too bad, but a few inches more, and Nico already felt like she was about to break, moaning out loudly in pain and pleasure. Thankfully her girlfriend slowed to a stop when she saw how incredibly red her face became from that, and whispered to her gently, “It’s not too big, is it? Are you feeling okay, Nico-chan?”

Common sense would have prompted Nico to tell Umi to stop, but her mind was too fixated on dick to have any of that nonsense. Reaching up and hugging onto the werewolf, clinging onto her tightly, she gasped, “K-keep going…! Don’t s-stop, Umi-chan… I w-want you to b-break me…!”

“You really are a bitch in heat, aren’t you, Nico-chan?” Umi gave Nico’s cheek a lick, and then slowly began pushing her cock in deeper again, grunting, “Then don’t blame me for what happens next ~”

Nico’s never been stretched out this much before. By the time her tiny pussy’s finally swallowed up the entirety of Umi’s member, a visible bulge in her tummy, her entire body was screaming in excitement. Her legs have gone numb, and every little movement was sending waves of bliss through her body, even though the werewolf hasn’t even begun thrusting yet. Finding it impossible to keep her voice down, Nico cried out, “H-holy f-fuck…! Umi-ch-chan, you’re… you’re h-huge…!”

“You know I’m only getting started, right?” Though she said that, Umi was already panting herself, the tightness of Nico’s tiny pussy wrapped around her shaft making it difficult for her to move without her entire body being wracked with pleasure. So much so that by the time she began thrusting, as gently as she could, her knot was already enlarging. “N-nnh, I can go for… a really long time, Nico-chan…”

As gently as her girlfriend was being with moving her cock inside her, every thrust was still making Nico moan out loudly. There was no way she could hold her voice back, not with something so huge stretching her out and bulging out her stomach. Getting messed up inside like that felt so strange, and yet so incredibly arousing at the same time, that Nico ended up hitting her first climax before long, screaming in bliss as her body writhed under Umi’s.

“Did you… did you cum already, Nico-chan? So quickly…” Umi grunted, slowly picking up the pace as her own excitement bucking her hips faster and faster. Her knot was nearing its full size by now, pushing and rubbing against Nico’s clit with every thrust. She had hoped she would last as long as whenever she jacked off, but she quickly realized that wasn’t possible, not when this was the first time she’s actually fucked someone with her werewolf dick. 

Being pounded by her girlfriend like this, Nico wasn’t getting any rest after her first climax expired. Her breathing quick and shallow, her erotic voice desperate and needy, her nails digging into Umi’s back, she found herself building up to yet another orgasm already. Her tiny body was so sore from such intense sensations, but she still craved more, and more. She was in so much pain, but it only amplified her pleasure so much more. Nico has never felt such extreme ecstasy before, but she’d quickly grown addicted to it.

Much like Nico, Umi at this point was thoroughly seized by pleasure, her hips moving on their own as she grunted and groaned in pleasure. So much pressure had built up, and she was so close to finally blowing her load, that the werewolf couldn’t help but clamp down on Nico’s neck, gently gnawing at her, not wanting to actually hurt her. It made it so much easier for her to exert even more force, and move even more feverishly than before, until she finally gave one last, hard thrust, and pushed her massive knot in.

The tiny girl had been close to her climax already, drooling and lost in her blissful reverie, that when she suddenly felt the giant knot being shoved into her pussy, she hit her climax again, crying out loudly. Just as she did though, her entire body taut, Nico found her uterus quickly being filled up with Umi’s hot sperm, so much that she felt like she was about to burst, but even then, the flow just kept on going, and going, long after her climax even ended. As she watched the bulge in her abdomen get even bigger and bigger, she frantically gasped, “U-umi-ch-chan-!? H-how much a-are you… n-nngh, h-holy shit…!”

The pressure that was building up inside her tiny body was becoming so unbearable that Nico ended up throwing her head back, her back arching up. There was no way she could avoid getting pregnant like that, but she was far too gone to worry about anything like that. By the time Umi had finally finished, Nico’s chin was covered in drool, and her eyes had rolled back, her stomach bulging like she was already in her third trimester.

After some time, Umi’s flow had finally ceased, but her massive knot kept her locked in place with Nico. Though she wished she could go for another round, her girlfriend was thoroughly spent, panting loudly as she laid limp in her bed, so the werewolf simply contented herself with gently licking Nico’s face and nuzzling her neck. Umi could have never expected that she would be spending the last night of her lycanthropy this month like this, but judging from how much Nico loved it, she was almost certain every month was going to be like this from now on. And she wasn’t complaining one bit.

\---

The next morning, Honoka and Kotori were thrilled to see that their friend was up and at it once again, after several days of not having seen her at all. They hurried over and gave her a big hug as soon as they saw her, and each gave a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re finally back, Umi-chan! Geez, whenever you disappear like that, I get so worried!” Kotori pouted, getting clingy with Umi already, hugging her arm and all.

“Ahh, sorry Kotori-chan, I just wasn’t feeling very well. Don’t worry, I’m fine now though. Nico-senpai took good care of me last night.” Umi said, and then immediately blushed, realizing that that wasn’t subtle at all.

“...Oh my.” It didn’t help her embarrassment at all as soon as Kotori realized what she was insinuating, a mischievous smile on her face.

Thankfully though, Honoka was just as clueless as ever. “Huh? I don’t see her anywhere, is she not coming to school today?”

“Yeah, I was a handful last night. I think Nico-chan is going to need today, and the weekend, off.”

Umi still felt kinda bad for having thoroughly destroyed her tiny girlfriend last night. It was both of their first time, and she went so rough on her. But just before she had to leave for school, Nico gave her a kiss, and told her, “I love you Umi-chan, don’t worry about last night. Hehe, it was the most fun I’ve ever had, and I’ll gladly do it again with you next month.”

And that was all the reassurance Umi needed.


End file.
